


Fukusou no Koi

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Come as Lube, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Narcissism, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's in a relationship with a girl that he's very much in love with. She said something that made him think, made him research; she spoke of her past and of polyamory. Curiosity of a variety of natures gets the better of Die and he lays himself bare to see what can come of it, with maybe just a bit of help from Kyo in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Idea wouldn't get out of my head, so I just had to.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: various by Echostream

Die shifted on the bench seat in the bus, one ringed hand still clutching at the counter to his left. They'd hit a rough patch on the icy road a few minutes ago and he still hadn't quite recovered from the ordeal of it. It had put his heart in his throat and his nerves on edge in a variety of ways. It hadn't helped that he'd been trying to be sneaky about what he'd been doing right before that and the whole thing had felt like the universe telling him to stop it.

His phone lay discarded on the seat next to him, facedown where he'd flipped it after a few harried seconds of the screen showing everyone who cared to look that he'd been going through a forum about sexual identity. As a thirty two year old man, one would have thought that perhaps he would have come to terms with himself by then... but they'd be dead wrong. There were some things that were simply more difficult with his station in life; the amount of public exposure he underwent on a daily basis. And it sort of kept him locked up inside. And before that... well, before that he'd had a very traditional family life and had been nothing if not the loner type in school. All study, no time for relationships or discovering himself. That was, until he'd decided on his course of action and gone after it regarding music. He'd quickly discovered how good sex felt and how it was to give himself over in those moments, especially when it was post-show. But that didn't change the fact that some parts of himself were still dark secrets in even darker corners of his personality.

The bus kept speeding through the night and eventually Die released his death-grip on the counter, flexing his fingers and then settling back on the seat again. He adjusted his blanket and the pillow he'd been using to rest his head against the glass and reached for his phone, trembling for a second before closing down the web browser and just sitting there, gazing out into the white landscape on the other side of the bus.

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, a relief in a few ways and a horror in others. The sleep was much needed, but the dreams that had been plaguing him for months were more hassle than they were worth in most cases. Tonight, he wasn't sure which was worse.

_Hands touching him, the lightest caress of fingers over flesh. Just enough to force a hitch into his breath and cause him to push his hips upward just the smallest amount._

_Blackness and then fingers gripping his throat, choking him as he clawed at the arm holding him down. But no matter how far he reached, he couldn't reach anything more than the arm, that seemed to be reaching from the depths of hell itself to strangle him._

_The sensation faded, replaced by the feeling of someone behind him, holding his hips and licking over his taint and then higher... higher._

_The hand was back, a vice-grip on his throat as another ripped at his hair, pulling chunks of it out as he clawed at the arm until blood began to rain down around him, smothering him, choking him. Rancid smells filled the space around him, rotting flesh and the sharp sting of antiseptic just beneath the metallic twang of blood._

Die jerked awake with a soft cry, finding one hand nearly crushing his phone, the other fisted in the blanket to the point that his knuckles were turning white. His cock was hard and his heart was slamming against his ribs in a frantic sort of staccato. He hated this... hated it like nothing else in the world. Shifting stiff muscles, he stretched out a bit, hamstrings pulling in a way that told him he'd been tensed the entire time. 

One hand lifted to rub over his eyes and then pinch the bridge of his nose before he yawned and then settled again, this time curled up against the counter, the pillow behind his back. He turned on his phone again and opened a browser window once more, carefully typing in the word _polyamory_ and then starting to search through the various forums on it. How people dealt with it and what troubles they had, versus the good that came of it. 

Several hours passed in which he delved deeper and deeper into the recesses of the internet, looking into what his girlfriend had brought up a few months earlier. It had been off-handed, a soft comment in the midst of their half-drunken conversations one night. She'd just slipped in that most of her relationships in the past had been poly and he hadn't know what she'd meant, but he'd glossed over it at the time. The next morning, he had recalled it and moved forward with asking about it, finding out just what she'd meant.

The whole conversation that morning had been what it was and that, yes, all but two past relationships had been poly relationships. But she hadn't asked if theirs could be and he hadn't wanted to push it at the time. But ever since, he found himself going through documentation on it and browsing the web whenever he had a chance. And every single time, he felt a spark inside of him when he read certain parts. The idea of being free to express himself sexually with others kept getting to him. But the thing that bothered him most was that everyone kept referring to the other partners as love interests. It had taken him a long time to find someone he cared enough about to tend an actual relationship with and he doubted he could manage that a second time while within the first. 

And it was always that topic that made him close whatever he was looking at and close himself off to the idea, time and again. Even though he was technically alone for months at a time due to both his and his girlfriend's careers. They'd talk on the phone, but never see one another until three or four months down the line. Then they'd be together for a few months and repeat the whole process. 

This time, Die simply huffed out a sigh and moved to open a text window with his girl, deciding he'd had more than enough of this crappy feeling over the whole thing. He'd just see what she had to say about it instead. _'We need to talk about the whole poly thing. It's been a constant thought on my mind since I started researching it and I just want to talk to you about it, not listen to a whole bunch of strangers. I'm debating how I feel about it, but there's some things I'm a bit wary of on my own part that need discussion.'_ He hit send before he could back out of it and instantly felt his heart constrict, that tight feeling band settling across his chest as he waited.

His phone began to vibrate a few minutes later, an incoming call from her. He picked up the phone and murmured, "On the bus, can't really say a lot out loud..." by way of apology for whatever he was going to end up really short about.

"Yeah, I know." He could hear her shifting around and then the flick of a lighter. "So what is it you want to know?"

"How you view it."

"I see. Well..." a soft puff of breath as she breathed out smoke from her cigarette, "I've always found it hard to force my heart to focus on only one person. I'm just very affectionate and at times it makes more sense to allow it than to keep beating it back down forcefully whenever it happens." She paused for a moment. "But that's not how all people view polyamory. To some it means both people are free to see other people, with or without telling all about it, or even just allowances for someone who can't keep it in their pants, so to speak." She laughed and then murmured, "I should probably clarify on that that I was not meaning that's bad. Just that I guess sometimes it has nothing to do with love and everything to do with lust. Sometimes one partner does it and sometimes both do. There's different rules for different couples and no one is completely the same. Hell, some people share their partners with one another. Guess it depends on how things are worked out."

"How have yours been in the past?" Die shifted, distinctly uncomfortable with discussing this on the bus, where he was partly terrified he'd get caught in the midst of a condemning sentence.

"A few ways. The first one, there were three people in the relationship. Those are difficult because almost inevitably, someone will care more about one party than the other and then the whole thing goes up in smoke. The next few were simply that I was allowed to date around and if I found someone I wanted to be with more consistently, I just had to be honest on all ends about the type of relationship that it was... meaning everyone had to know everyone else existed at that point. However, I don't like the idea of keeping that until I'm ready to settle on a second partner. Everyone should know up front to stop any jealousy or hurt feelings."

Die made a soft non-committal sound in response just to keep her going.

"The last one, both of us dated other people. He found another girl he wanted to be with and things were fine for almost two years. Nothing really broke us or anything, we just changed and fell apart, I suppose. But that one should be proof enough that it can work, just that he and I weren't compatible in the long run."

"Did you have someone then?"

"I dated a bit, but never found anyone I hit it off with more than for a few dates." She blew out more smoke and then quietly asked, "Tell me the truth, are you fishing around because you're disturbed by what I said or because you have done enough research that you want to try something?"

Die bit lightly at his lower lip and glanced around, finding no one else near him for the time being. He lowered his voice anyway. "I keep finding all this stuff about people dating others because their heart says they can love various people. But I never see anything about the purely sexual end of it. So it sort of leads me to think that... I guess you're not allowed to be sexual with it, just romantic?"

"What? Crap, Die, what are you reading?" She let out a broken sort of laugh and then snorted. "Okay, this sounds like it's coming from something you were thinking might be nice and are embarrassed about. So spill."

"I ah..." he sighed, "it's not a good idea. Just trust me. It wouldn't be the first time something stupid has broken everything and I don't want to do that to us. A thought is in no way an action and I haven't done anything."

"Wow, tiger. Already trying to defend yourself over a mere thought. Back the bus up and just pause. Take a deep breath." She actually waited until he had. "Okay, now breathe... and realize I'm not going to freak out on you over a conversation. You are completely right that thoughts are not actions and that for the most part, we keep such things inside due to pressure to never say the wrong thing. But right now, there is no wrong words. Free discussion is what this is all about. Stop jamming up inside and just... tell me what you're feeling."

Die considered the fabric of his blanket very carefully for nearly a minute before finally offering, "I'm lonely. When we don't see each other for months, I get really lonely and it gets harder for me in the stupidest of ways. I can't sleep. The nightmares come back. I start drinking more to try to sleep. And I get frustrated."

"Frustrated how?"

His lips formed a thin line as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Sexually. I'm just... a really affectionate person. I need human contact." Realization that he'd said all he usually kept inside, had kept buried from everyone he'd ever been with shot through him and hot on its heels came panic. "But I care about you a lot and I'd never dream of doing anything to hurt our relationship. I don't want to lose you."

"Why do you freak out over telling me the truth in these cases? You tell me everything else just fine. You told me everything I ever wanted to know about every single other aspect of your life, but when it comes to your sexuality, it's like someone poured ice water on your head."

"There's not even a word for what I am, I guess," he muttered out. "Cheater, maybe... if I acted on it. So I guess mental cheater or something equally as despicable."

"Die, how can you even say such a thing like that? It doesn't make sense after I've told you I'm poly. Like it's okay for me but not for you?"

"It's different. You have feelings for the other person that are deeper than gee, I'd like to spend the night in your bed. It's why I don't let myself think like that. Because that's how you fuck things up and get broken up with repeatedly, despite never acting on anything."

"Who the shit have you been dating before me?" She sighed. "Seriously, I want an answer to that. Because they sound like assholes. How can you possibly hold thoughts against someone? We're all human and surely they looked at someone else and thought, damn they have a nice body at some point. God knows I have and do."

"Uh... people?" Die responded, knowing it was too vague, but not quite sure what was really wanted as an answer here.

"Boy, we need to get some things straight here. I'm going to lay down the law because you seem to need it. I usually just let things dangle, but you're obviously freaking out on me." He could hear her crush out the butt of her cigarette and then the flop of her body as she threw herself down on whatever surface she was choosing to lay on. "You're allowed to think about whoever you want in whatever way you want. If it gives you a boner and you want to jerk it, please, by all means do so. That should be completely standard in a relationship, in my opinion. Porn, sexual aides, whatever you want, do it. No shame in it, we all need to get our rocks off somehow."

He shifted, feeling a bit turned on by the conversation and somehow feeling irritated by that fact as well. "Same to you..."

"Trust me, if that wasn't the same, I'd be out in a second, Die." There was a brief pause in the conversation as reception got static-filled and then she continued. "Please tell me what you were thinking before I called. Exactly. The part that made you uncomfortable enough to try talking this out with me."

He glanced around again before uttering softly, "I just kept thinking how it wouldn't be horrible to be able to seek the physical comfort I desire when we hadn't seen each other in months. But I know that's cheating and-"

"Die, stop. I don't want your self-depreciating comments on what you're talking about. I just want solid facts on what you would want in this sort of thing if you knew you were completely allowed to have it and no one would ever look at you badly because of it."

"Uh..." Die swallowed harshly. "I'd um... okay, fine. I care about you and I like being with you. But the fact that we're apart three or four months at a time drives me up the wall. I told you how it affects me and I'm not exaggerating. And I know how I used to fix that." He paused, but she still said nothing, so he plunged onward. "I guess I'd like the freedom to, once in a while, find someone to be with. Maybe even a sort of consistent someone... maybe not. I guess if we were being crude, we'd call it a booty call... or friend with benefits sort of situation. And I don't think I'd have the same sort of emotional investment as I do with you, but it'd be like... I care about them in the friend sort of way." He made a frustrated sound. "I don't know, this is st-"

"It's not. Die. That would be acceptable in a poly relationship. Particularly in our situation, since we are apart that often." When he said nothing, she grunted and offered, "Die, I'm the one who brought this up. Not you. I don't know why you're acting like you're the horrible person for all of this. It's not wrong to want these things. Some people just do."

"But I'd feel dirty if I ever acted on it."

"Only because you think you should due to what society has pushed on us to think relationships are. Somehow I doubt cavemen used to hook up with a single person. I'm pretty sure dudes were sticking their dicks in every available hole and females were flocking forward to get it in order to try to further the human race. And honestly, I'm not real sure that's evolved out of us just yet. God knows I like a variety."

"So do I," Die returned before he could stop himself. Anxiety filled him a second later and he pressed his knuckles to his mouth as he waited.

She chuckled. "A variety or a variety of dick?" When he didn't answer, she shifted again and changed ears with the phone. "Oh, Die... did you just admit something you didn't really mean to?" Her voice held a sincere note to it, nothing teasing any longer. "I'm sure you've already been told this, but it's perfectly okay to like men, too."

Relief was like a tidal wave and Die sagged when she'd finally spoken again. He closed his eyes and murmured, "Trying to come to terms with myself about that one."

"Darling, it's okay. Trust me, you're allowed to like whatever you like. No judgment here, okay?"

"Yeah... okay."

"Alright, so I think we'd both benefit from actually trying this. Note that it's a trial, we can talk it over again if anyone gets uncomfortable over any aspect of it, okay?"

He let out an affirmative noise. "Rules?"

"Right, so we're both allowed to date - or fuck - other people. In my case, I don't want details on your sexual experiences, but I would like to sort of know how things are going every once in a while since you're new to it. Like... have you actually done anything or are you avoiding it, what are your emotions over the whole experience. Just general feelings, not what you feel for the other person or people involved. I would like updates on if you're coming to terms with your sexuality or not. And, most of all, you have to be up front with whoever it is and tell them from day one that you have a girlfriend and you're in a poly relationship. I will confirm whatever they want, just have them text me from your phone and not identify themselves directly. No names or shit like that. Does that work for you?"

"Y-yeah."

"And what are your rules for me?"

"Uh... the same? Except... I guess... if I know the person, I'd like to know that. So it's not awkward later. I think I'd be better off knowing if you were with them, you know? No details, just like, hey so me and Johnny... yeah sort of thing."

"Sounds good to me. So we're good on that, then? You'll feel like you can go find the companionship you need right now?"

"The most I can promise right now is that I'll try. I don't know how comfortable I'm actually going to end up with it, but I'll try."

"Do this for yourself, Die. I know how loving you are and how affectionate. A person like you needs to give to others to feel like you're doing what you need to be and that's causing a lot of discomfort in our present situation for you. It's no one's fault and nothing to be ashamed of. Just work with it, yeah?"

"Okay." Die sighed. "Want to know something pathetic?"

"I doubt it's pathetic, but okay, shoot."

Die flicked a glance around again and then breathed out, "I'm turned on."

"Should fuck someone then!"

He snorted so hard it nearly hurt and he ended up strangling on his own spit for a second before recovering. "Easier said than done in a moving bus."

"No it's not. I sense four hotter than hell options aboard that bus. And that's leaving out some of your staff, since you know, that's probably awkward...er."

"No shit, you think?" He shifted to sit up and then, "That may have been agreement on all fronts."

"Good! We have similar tastes in hot then. Cause all five of you are smashing."

"You're the best."

"Mmmm, I have a rival, I fear. But thank you, darling. Now go off with your merry dick and jizz it."

"So crude."

"You know you love it."

"That, I do. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, night. It is night there, right?"

"Yeah. Have a great day." Die hung up the phone and turned the screen off, tossing it aside before huddling up in his corner again and sliding both hands under his blanket. His fingers found his zipper and eased it down, carefully extracting his hardened cock from the confines and wrapping his fingers around the aching shaft. It took a while for him to really get going, but once he had, his toes curled against the leather seat beneath him, his thighs straining slightly as his hand moved in abandon beneath the blanket.

His head dropped back and his breath hitched as he allowed his conscious fantasies to veer sharply off the usually scripted path. He imagined Kyo watching him from the other side of the bus. He envisioned Kaoru asking him if he'd like some help and then getting on his knees and delivering on it. His thoughts had just crashed into Kaoru slamming him into the wall face-first and shoving his dick up his ass when he heard a quiet - if slightly startled- laugh. 

Gasping, he stopped, his eyes popping open and his head jerking toward the sound. 

Kyo stood there, a little smirk on his lips as he took in Die's flustered look. "Don't stop on my account. We all know I'm not bashful in this area."

Die stared at him for a few seconds, debating his options, and then bit hard on his lower lip. There was no way to bring up what he'd just been told without being awkward about it. But maybe... if he was doing this to himself, it wasn't really anything different than he'd usually do, only he'd be aware Kyo was watching this time. No touchie, no problem, perhaps. And then he'd tell him straight after.

With slightly trembling fingers, Die took hold of his cock again and started to stroke. Kyo looked a bit surprised, but settled on the bench seat across the aisle from him to watch. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, somewhat eagerly watching Die's hand move under the fabric.

The more intent Kyo looked, the better it got for Die. His pulse skittered and his arousal shot through the roof in a matter of seconds. His hand began to easily move over himself again and he let his hips rise up to meet his hand when they wanted. For the most part, he found himself not paying attention to Kyo, but to what he was feeling instead. Though, every so often, he did glance down to see if he was affecting Kyo, though he couldn't see past his hands.

The third time he looked, Kyo smirked and moved his hands, revealing he was definitely hard. "Looking for this?"

"Y-yeah," Die managed, his hand moving faster as he outright stared at the bulge he'd created in Kyo's pants. If the vocalist was aroused off of him, he had no shame in him knowing he was getting off on that fact. Arousal flooded him faster than he'd ever felt and before he knew it, he was peaking. He let out a strangled sound and yanked the blanket back just as the first spurt of cum released from his cock. Thick rivulets rained down over his hand, some getting on his thigh as his hips jerked. 

Even in the aftermath, as he started to come down, he didn't feel ashamed of how drenched in his own fluids he was... or even how he'd just gotten off staring at Kyo's dick.

Kyo pushed himself up, a smoldering hot look burning in his eyes as he started to go back toward the bunks. 

"Wait," Die managed. "Just... wait."

Kyo paused, one hand on the counter next to Die, his eyes studying Die's face for a few seconds before he replied, "I'd like to get off, too, you know. Preferably before there's any backpedaling involved."

Die released a shaky laugh and reached for the tissues, which Kyo helped him out by handing over a fistful instead of the box. "No backpedaling. I... uh..." he bit the bullet, "wanted to watch you."

The vocalist glanced back toward the bunks and then turned toward him, reaching down and pushing his track pants out of the way. He wasn't wearing underwear and he just smirked at Die as he let him see his cock and how very hard it was. "So he finally admits he wants to see it. All these years of trying to act like you're not looking when I'm hard and it finally comes out." He reached down to run two fingers over the head, showing Die that they were slightly damp. "What changed?"

Without thinking about it, Die returned, "Poly relationship... and admitting to someone who I am."

"Good for you," came the slightly breathless reply. "Now watch me." He took hold of his dick fully and began to jerk off a bit frantically. His touch was built to guide him off as quickly as possible and he was definitely letting it do so. His hips shifted, all of his muscles straining beneath his skin and Die couldn't help but reach up to push his shirt up, only touching the fabric, not Kyo at all.

Kyo paused long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it on Die's lap, right over his still exposed cock, with a knowing smirk. He shifted his stance and glanced back toward the bunks again. Once he was satisfied no one was coming, he began again, stroking quickly, though he was now basically standing over Die as he jerked off. "Are you enjoying this?"

Die wet his lips and moved the shirt for a second, showing his dick was hardening again. "What do you think?"

"Mmm..." Kyo's free hand moved down into his pants, over his balls and then back further. He pulled his hand free and widened his stance, holding out two fingers to Die. "Spit on them." At Die's surprised look, he offered a perverted little smirk. "It just got interactive."

The guitarist leaned forward, spitting on Kyo's fingers and watched as he slid his hand back into his pants. A few seconds later, Kyo groaned, his cock straining as he grabbed the base of it hard. "Ah yeah... fuck." Kyo jerked his dick hard a few dozen times before stopping long enough to pull his pants down enough to show Die that he was fingering his asshole. "Just the tip," he whispered in English, causing Die to moan.

Die clamped a hand over his mouth and just watched Kyo's private show, oogling the display like nobody's business. He was so horny he wanted desperately to grab his own dick and go after himself while Kyo was, but he wasn't sure of the rules on such things in this perverse little game. "Horny," he hissed out.

"Show me," Kyo returned, his eyes falling to Die's lap, watching as the guitarist moved the shirt, revealing he was fully hard and already a bit ruddy at the tip. "Is this a no-touch affair?" he finally asked, his voice quiet and pitched just for Die's ears only.

"N-no," Die returned his stomach muscles jumping at the idea that he'd get a man's hand anywhere near his junk. 

Kyo shifted so that one leg was up on the seat beside Die, opening him up to a better view for Die as he pushed his fingers back into his asshole. He crouched slightly and slid the slick tip of his own dick over Die's own.

Die let out a sound that he couldn't even recognize as coming from his own mouth. "Again," he finally managed to force out.

"Hold still." Kyo rubbed his dick over him a few more times and then groaned. "Fuck it." He slid down to straddle Die, abandoning the fingering idea in favor of holding onto the back of the seat and drawing the blanket around them. He quickly unfastened Die's belt and button, shoving his pants down enough to not hurt either of them and then pushed Die's shirt upward. A few more seconds and then he pushed his hips forward, sliding his length along Die's own with a moan.

It wasn't long before they were both moving, their cocks sliding against one another. Die's hands clutched at Kyo's ass, urging him forward each time, their grinding growing in urgency at an alarming rate. 

Before long, Kyo leaned down and caught Die's lips with his own, the pair of them rutting hard and quick against one another as they kissed. Their breathless sounds grew in frequency and Die found himself humping up against Kyo like mad, the feeling of another cock alongside his own absolutely blowing his mind. Nearly delirious with need, he couldn't have stopped if he'd been required to right then. He pulled back from the kiss and shoved his nose against Kyo's neck, kissing and licking at his Adam's apple as Kyo ground down against him.

A few more good jerks of his hips and Die muffled his groan against Kyo's throat as he started to cum for the second time. 

Kyo hung on just long enough to let Die finish his own orgasm, before he pulled back enough to let Die see and muttered, "Watch me." His cock pushed through the slick mess Die had left behind a half dozen times before he began to shoot as well. He groaned louder than Die, his hips jerking as he spilled his load all over Die's abdomen and cock, smearing it around as he moved.

Finally, he stopped moving, looking down at their spent lengths and the mess between them, releasing a breathless sound of satisfaction. "Been years since I've done that."

Die's fingers squeezed Kyo's ass harshly for a second before smoothing over the flesh and letting go. His hand ran over Kyo's chest instead, feeling the ripple of muscles beneath his fingertips. He didn't want to ruin anything with words that were far too shallow for what was really going on here, so he didn't even try. It had been one of the better sexual experiences in his life and that was definitely saying something. 

After a few moments, he let out a quiet laugh and muttered, "Yeah. I'm definitely bi. No doubts there."

Kyo leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You were the only one with doubts. Everyone else has known you are for years. Just watch how you behave around a guy you're attracted to. Not to mention you drive some of the straight boys mad with lust, which is impressive. The amount of times I've heard 'I'd go gay for him' is growing ridiculous."

Die smirked, reaching down to touch the tip of Kyo's softened cock and then sliding over the whole length of it, exploring the weight of another man's dick in his hand. 

Kyo just let it happen, watching Die with some amount of fascination as he waited on him to get himself together. After a few minutes of exploration, he heard someone starting to get out of their bunk and he breathed out, "Someone's awake."

Die let go and Kyo slipped off his lap, using some tissues to mop up quickly, pulling his pants back into place and shoving his shirt against Die's crotch before putting the blanket back in place over him. He leaned down, his lips pressing against his ear. "Use it and think of the fact that I'm more than willing to do this again if you ever want." With that, he was off down the aisle, exchanging a greeting with Toshiya as Die sat there, cum-covered and in slight shock.

One thing was for certain... this was going well so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: various by Puscifer

It took a few days for Die to actually find Kyo alone for a long enough period of time for them to actually talk about what had happened. He knew that wasn't normal, even for him. Fuck, be satisfied, and move on. That was how he'd always been. Except now that he knew he was required to be a bit more forward, he found that there was a driven need to actually talk about the whole ordeal.

When he did finally catch up with Kyo, he found the other sitting in a small alcove of a porch-type room at the venue of the night. They'd been done with the concert for a few hours now, but no one had made any move to leave and Die was okay with that, knowing they expected him to book it off to a bar and get trashed. But, instead, here he was, safely beside the vocalist, staring out into the snowdrifts, buried in his thickest jacket alongside Kyo, who he could barely see any of inside the coat he was wearing.

"Can we talk about the other night?" Die finally asked, his voice soft, built to let Kyo ignore it if he so chose, but pitched just right for him to definitely hear him.

Kyo turned toward him just the slightest and then looked back toward the window. "What about it? Regrets already?"

Die scoffed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and shivering slightly. "Not a chance in hell. That was mind-blowing."

The vocalist's eyes moved back to Die, piercing into him as he just continued staring. "Then what is there to talk about?"

Another shiver ripped through Die and he made a sound with it completely unintentionally. "Fuck, it's cold." He grumbled for a moment, uttering a few statements about how someone could stand it and then re-focused, shifting closer to Kyo on the bench in an attempt to suck some heat from him despite the layers of clothing. "I just need to be sure you really understood what I was trying to tell you. I-"

"You're in a relationship and it's just sex and you're allowed. I get the concept, Die." Kyo reached to tap his own temple lightly. "Not entirely mental up here."

"Wasn't implying that in the least." Die sighed. "Part of the rule is that I have to make sure whoever I'm with understands that. And, uh... you were the first."

"You make it sound like you were virginal. That's a cute trick." Kyo snorted, a hint of a smile tweaking his lips.

"Asshole." Die jabbed him with his elbow and rolled his eyes, going back to staring out the window. "Maybe I won't tell you what I was thinking then, if you're gonna be a jerk about it."

"Okay, okay, easing up, Mr. Panty-twist." Kyo shifted on the bench as well, hunkering down in his coat once more. "What's the deal?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope."

Die blinked at the quick answer and then plunged forward. "And you enjoyed what we did?"

"I'd think telling you I'd be up for doing it again would answer that, but if you need your ego stroked that badly... then, yes, I enjoyed it." Kyo quirked one eyebrow at Die, his eyes full of questions. 

The guitarist swallowed. "Then, uh," he reached to rub at his nose and then jammed his hand back into his pocket, "wanna again?"

"Well aren't you the smoothest fucker in the whole wide world?" Kyo let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "I thought you were supposed to be a pro at this or something with the laundry list of people I've personally seen you hook up with."

Die shrugged a little, looking slightly wounded. "I'm not used to trying to get a guy. Not entirely sure what you want me to do."

"How about be yourself?" Kyo reached to pat his thigh, letting his hand rest there afterward. "Now, are you talking on a singular basis or..."

"The or is more accurate," Die muttered as he stood up and began to shift from foot-to-foot in an effort to warm up. "Can we move somewhere I'm not trying to suck my balls back up in my body while talking about this possibly?"

Kyo pushed himself up off the seat and headed for the door. "Where do you propose we hold this conversation that no one else should overhear then?"

"Ah..." Die frowned a bit and then rushed after Kyo. "I'd rather they hear than I freeze to death, honestly."

"Your exaggerations are beautiful, but okay. Did you shower?"

"No... are you sug-"

Kyo held up a finger. "You bet I am. Come on." With that, he was off, back in the main door and through the back end of the venue all the way to the showers. He opened the door and looked around before closing the door and flicking the lock after Die had come in. "This venue has the best facilities. Look at all the blue tiles. And they have the rainshower." Kyo started stripping down, tossing everything onto the bench. Once he was down to his underwear, he went to turn on the shower using the handles on the outside of the huge glass door and then padded back to a very shell-shocked looking Die. "Come on... clothing in the shower does you no good."

It was only then that Die was spurred into action. He was quick to start tossing layers of clothing on the bench beside of Kyo's own. "I can't believe you honestly want to talk about sex in the shower."

Kyo chuckled as he dropped his boxer briefs on the bench and sauntered toward the shower. "We can't hide like that. Just makes life easier."

Die trailed after him, stepping into the steamed up shower area and closing the door behind himself. Kyo was already slicking back his hair with water and letting it run down over him. They'd showered together time and again years ago, back when venues notoriously only had enough hot water for one length of shower and they'd both just jumped at the opportunity at the same time, unspoken agreements bringing them into the stall and turning them away from one another while they showered.

But this time, Die stared at Kyo outright. He watched as the water sluiced down Kyo's body, as his nipples perked up and his body relaxed. Swallowing thickly, he reached past Kyo for the venue-provided soap dispenser, getting some and starting to later himself up with it. "I know it's sort of usual for the other person to be someone frequent... not just any old partner each time. And I think I'd be a lot more comfortable that way."

Kyo scrubbed shampoo into his hair, his eyes closed as he did so. "So I'd be the third in the relationship, except I'd not interact with her, right?"

Die's heart did a sharp flip-flop at the phrasing and he realized somewhat abruptly that he'd let what happened between them occur on the basis that he trusted Kyo explicitly and that he'd not have any issue having him around regularly. He let his mind play over other options, other men he'd been attracted to and he found himself blanching at the very thought of letting them into his life in any way more intimate than his bed. But Kyo... he was okay handing over a piece of himself if it came along. "Yeah, just with me."

"What's her name?"

"Kioko," Die responded immediately, no hesitation at all in his reply. 

"The one you brought to the holiday thing a while back? I think she was blonde at the time? About a foot shorter than you even wearing the stilettos?"

"That's the one," Die murmured, shifting into the spray and rinsing his body off, realizing how close he was to Kyo in those moments, his body responding with the slightest rush of blood, his skin tingling as he rinsed it.

"Been together that whole time?"

"About five months before that, actually." Die moved back once he'd gotten some shampoo, setting about lathering up.

"You have a type, that's for sure." Kyo smirked at him as he applied conditioner to his freshly rinsed hair. "Short, fiery, and drop-dead gorgeous."

Die laughed at that. "Bit vain, are you?" He reached to pat Kyo's abdomen and then went back to lathering his hair. "But you're right."

"So if I fucked you right now... would I be the first man to do so?"

Die stared at him for a second in shock and then shook it off, nodding as he nudged Kyo out of the way and went about washing his hair out. Once he was out from under the spray again, he took note of how the vocalist was smirking at him and he shot him a look. "What?"

Kyo's gaze dipped down below Die's waist and he cleared his throat. In the following seconds, Die became aware that the rush of blood had been more productive than he'd thought and that he was definitely sporting a semi already. He huffed and grabbed some conditioner, moving back out of the water's reach. "What of it?"

"Honestly?"

"Preferably, yes."

"I was debating how it would be to suck it. I wasn't joking when I said it'd been years since I was with a guy the other day. And I sort of miss it. Men are... rougher. All hard edges and desire." He rinsed the conditioner from his hair and then joined Die on the part of the shower out of the sprayer, lathering himself with soap. "I bet you fuck like you play. Balls to the wall and cocky as fuck."

Die choked out a laugh and then reached to grab Kyo's hair, wrenching his head back as he loomed over him. He put on his very best smoldering look and breathed out, "You could find out."

Kyo wet his lips as he stared up at him. "It's been a while for you, hasn't it? To actually have sex, not just what happened the other night?"

"Yeah," came the rough reply, Die's breath hitching. "Months."

Kyo shifted in closer to Die, tilting his own head back further, baring his throat to Die, his eyelids fluttering most of the way shut. "Do what you desire. Just, whatever you do, don't you dare be gentle about it."

Die groaned, shifting them enough to rinse Kyo off before he pushed him lightly against the wall. Kneeling behind him, he spread his ass and used his thumb to make sure all the soapy suds were gone. Once they were, he leaned in and began to lick at the vocalist's asshole, his tongue flicking over the darkened bud.

Kyo pushed back toward him, moaning without reserve. He didn't bother to hold back at all, whimpering and whining, crying out as Die speared his tongue into him and slamming his hand into the wall as Die lapped over the area with the flat of his tongue.

By the time Die pulled back, Kyo was quivering. His need to feel Die was urgent and he'd forgotten all about wanting to be the one doing the fucking and just wanted Die's cock buried deep inside him. "I switch," he finally panted out. "For the love of all that is holy, fuck me, Die. I want your cock _now_."

Die let out a soft chuckle, his hands skimming down Kyo's hips as he tilted his head back and let the water rinse away the conditioner. "Patience," he murmured, letting the water run freely for a while. Finally, he shifted away and slicked the fluid from his hair, opening the door and stepping out. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, coming back into the steamy little room. He tossed the towel on the small sitting bench and then grasped Kyo's hip, urging him over to it and then getting him to slide back on it and spread his legs.

With a bit of help, he pulled Kyo to the edge, his butt nearly hanging off the end of the tiled-ledge and then leaned over him, guiding his dick between his legs and rubbing the tip over his hole. He flicked his gaze up to meet Kyo's own, the vocalist nodding a little, and Die started to push in, achingly slow with his movements. "Oh god," he whispered as he started to actually slip inside. A moan freed itself from him as he pushed past the restricting ring and Kyo's body basically began to take him in, greedily taking what he had to offer.

Die settled over him, holding onto the small soap bar holder over Kyo's head and the vocalist's shoulder with the other hand as he began to move his hips, just small little thrusts for the time being. He could feel Kyo's cock sliding against his abdomen as he moved, leaving a damp trail of precum behind. 

His thrusts became more eager, the sharp slap of wet skin filling the area as he began to actually get into it. Sounds of pleasure fell from his lips as he fucked, arousal thrumming through him with every single movement. He eased himself down closer to Kyo, his arm slipping around the vocalist's torso and holding on as he began to snap his hips far quicker than before. Still they held one another's gaze, unrelenting in their perusal of the other while they were doing this.

Kyo wet his lips, moving to spread his legs just a bit more and then cried out as Die grazed over his prostate. "There, there, Die, there. Fuck. Please," he panted out, words barely audible through the whimpering moans. 

Die drove himself home again and again, keeping the exact same position as he rolled his hips, feeling the way Kyo tightened around him and the tremble of his body beneath him. "Could you?" he breathed out.

"Going to," Kyo gritted out in reply. "Just keep... oh _fuck_!" His body shook even more, his nails digging into Die's arms as he clung to him. Finally, his gaze dropped down to his own cock. A few more seconds, his dick actually trembling as he strained for it, and then he was cumming, thick spurts of cum spraying out over his abdomen. His head dropped back as he let out a stage-worthy moan.

Die's gaze followed Kyo's own and he watched as the vocalist began to cum, speeding up his own thrusts the instant he saw the first spurt. "Kyo," he groaned out, "feel so good around my cock, fuck." He shifted again, grabbing the soap holder and starting to piston himself in and out of Kyo's body at break-neck speed. When he started to cum, it was with a strangled scream, his hips snapping hard into place as he spilled deep inside Kyo's body. Every thrust earned a grunting moan. 

He had to wait for nearly a minute before he pulled out, too sensitive to actually move until then. Even at that, he sucked in a breath and then hissed it back out as he slid out of Kyo's body. 

Kyo moved over and patted the seat next to him, Die accepting the seat gratefully since his legs felt like jelly. He reached to slide his arm around Kyo's shoulders and then murmured, "I really hope you're not adverse to a bit of affection afterward?"

"Truth be told, Die, I'd be grateful for it even without the sex. People think I'm not like that, but I'm actually a really touchy-feely person with the right partner." Kyo shifted so that he was leaning against him and closed his eyes. "Amazing, by the way."

Die allowed himself a brief self-centered moment in which he entertained the fantasy that he was the best lover Kyo had ever had. After a few seconds, he kissed the top of Kyo's head and breathed out, "I think I like this arrangement." Die rubbed over Kyo's shoulder. "Do you?"

"Arrangement is great, seat is not." Kyo reluctantly removed himself from Die's grasp and picked up the towel, tossing it back out of the stall and then turning on the water again, quickly rinsing down, making sure Die had the time to do the same.

Once done, they stepped out and went about properly getting dried off, both of them silent until Kyo had his pants on and was pulling his shirt over his head.

"Would it be too much to ask if we can sort of... uh..." Die shifted and paused in buttoning up his shirt.

Kyo eyed him for a moment and then gave him a small smile. "The answer to whatever you're having problems getting out is that I'm game for a hell of a lot of things... and if it's about what to do afterward, then I already told you I like companionship and a warm body next to my own."

"The seats recline almost all the way down... could we maybe stay there tonight? At least part of it?"

"Only if you wear that ridiculously huge t-shirt and your sweats and I'm allowed to warm my feet on you." Kyo laughed in a way that made it clear he was both genuine and joking at the same time.

"Deal and a half." Die reached out and caught Kyo, gently pulling him back against his body and dipping down to kiss him thoroughly. When he pulled back, he ran his fingertips over Kyo's neck and then took a single step back as realization edged in on him.

He'd thought it would be hard to harbor feelings for someone else, but he'd also been dead wrong. Already he could feel that little seed of happiness blooming inside of him; that tiny fragment that grew and then ignited into something so much deeper was already there. Normally dangerous, but within this arrangement... allowed. But he'd still have to talk to Kioko about it, that much was for sure.

"Come on," he murmured as he turned and made for the door, pulling on his coat as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

Die leaned back against the wall of his flat, his head filled with a myriad of emotions. He'd just gotten home and he'd been greeted in a very enthusiastic manner by his girlfriend. Currently, she was on her knees in front of him, uncaring that he'd been on a trip and probably didn't smell the greatest in the world. Her head bobbed as she took him into her mouth, moaning as he fully hardened.

His eyes closed and he found his heart beating quickly in his chest, desire welling up quickly. His hips surged forward eagerly and he had to press the back of his hand across his lips to keep from whining at how good it felt. Some part of him hadn't been truly prepared for sex with her again so soon after having been with Kyo, though now that it was happening, he wondered how he thought anything would have changed between them. She always liked to try to get to him as soon as she could after he got home, as though it were some form of ritual for her to engage him once he was back.

His hips shifted again and she grabbed them, using them to aide her movements, nearly gagging herself on his cock. "Fuck," Die finally hissed out, unable to keep everything to himself any longer. "Wanna put it in you."

She pulled back and shifted to pull something from inside her bra, displaying that it was a condom a moment later. She ripped it open and slid it over his cock, making sure it was snug at the base before she stood up and used the hall table to hold onto, putting her ass back toward Die. "Come at me, then."

Die was quick to move away from the wall, shifting to stand behind her, shoving her skirt up and finding her panty-less. "That's my girl," he murmured before reaching to gently swipe his fingers over her slit and then pull her labia apart enough to see. He'd tend to her after, fuck her now though as she was dripping wet already, her folds glistening with moisture.

Holding her hip with one hand and her slick folds open with the other, he penetrated her in one smooth movement, groaning as he slid home deep inside of her. It was different... so much different than Kyo and for an instant, he couldn't help but concentrate on that. A second later, the thought was gone and he was pounding into her, his hand moving around her hip to fondle her clit as he fucked into her. 

There was nothing quiet about what they were doing. The table moved and creaked, the sound of his chain jingling giving away everything if the sharp slap of his cock into her drenched passage hadn't already. Their labored breathing filled the hallway and occasionally one of them would moan or grunt, cry out as they found greater pleasure for an instant. Die shifted closer, his thrusts growing shorter as he basically humped her from behind, eager to get his rocks off, the need burning him up from inside.

She let out another moan and Die grabbed her hips with both hands, shoving in hard a few times before he pushed in and held her tight back against his dick as he began to cum. He grunted with each spurt, unable to hold back the vocalizations as he filled the barrier between them. A shudder went through him and he pulled out, immediately going to his knees and spreading her wide, pushing his face between her folds and licking diligently at her warmth. 

Her hands slapped at the wall and table, shocked sounding cries issuing from her as he basically encouraged her to ride his face, his tongue doing what it could within her passage, licking up everything her body offered him. When she finally clamped down around his tongue, pushing back eagerly on his face, he just let her, waiting on it. And when she cried out and the spasms began, Die wiggled his tongue to help her along.

Once she was spent, he pulled back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, reaching down and dealing with the condom and then standing and getting his clothing sorted out before tossing the remnants of their session into the trash. "Now that's how a man loves to be greeted," Die offered, chuckling as he pulled her into his arms and studied her. 

"Can't say I could argue with any of it," she returned, a small smile on her lips as Die led them into the living room. Once they were seated, Die down to his bare chest and devoid of all the sharp things in his pockets, she curled up against him, cheek to chest. He stroked over her hair as they just rested there, Die catching a cat nap in the interim, unafraid to do so, knowing she knew how exhausting tours were.

Hours later, he woke up to the sound of his cat mewing for attention and he dropped a hand down to pet her, finding his lover staring up at him. "You been watching me this whole time?"

"Die, there's not a person in this world that could have slept through your snoring."

He laughed, cheeks heating up just the smallest amount. "Yeah, well... exhaustion does things to a person."

"I'll say." She sat up and straddled his legs, picking up his cat and placing it on his chest so he had better access.

They sat in silence for a while before Die finally offered, quietly, "Am I allowed to change my mind on the rule I laid out on our new... uh... arrangement?"

Kioko tilted her head a little and then nodded. "Yeah, you're new enough you don't know what you really needed yet. So, sure."

Die wet his lips as he scratched his cat between the ears. "I just... I think I'm not good at not talking about it. It feels wrong, like I'm hiding things. I mean, I don't want to talk about details or anything, but... you both should at least know about one another and maybe... where I stand emotionally?"

She shifted to sit only on the couch, not on his legs, and then made sure her skirt was arranged to not bare her to his gaze for the time being. "Fine, we can try it... but know I don't like knowing too much. No positions, how many times you came, that sort of thing. Really don't need to know that stuff."

Die breathed out a laugh and then shook his head. "That'd be really awkward." He looked up at her. "It's Kyo."

"You think I didn't know that?" Leaning forward, she braced her arms on her knees.

"He knows your name and remembered you from a party we went to together." He paused for a moment, his brain catching up with the prior information. "But... how could you have known that?"

Kioko just smiled peacefully at him. "There's a lot of things you are blind to about yourself and those around you. Not the least of which is things like the fact that it took me nearly five months to convince you I was coming onto you." Die just stared at her cluelessly for so long that she sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's been watching you for a long time. Whenever you do something ridiculously sexy, his eyes are always on you. And the way you look back at him when he's aroused and you're around... yeah. There's never been any doubt you wanted in his pants for me."

"But I-"

"I only asked if you admitted it. I knew you were bisexual since I met you." She waved her hand a little. "I have no issues with him or what's happening between you two." She paused and then smiled. "Did you get further with your acceptance of yourself?" It was a subtle way to ask if they'd fucked yet or not.

He choked a bit and then ducked his head. "Yeah. I have."

"And are you happier with yourself?"

After thinking about it for a few moments, he nodded, "Yeah, I am. I think it's been good to explore who I am finally, just let me be... me."

"Good." She reached out to pat his knee. "Just so you know, I intentionally jumped you when you got home because I knew you'd be wary in your head about everything. Was I right?"

He hissed out a half-laugh between his teeth. "Yeah, I was a bit panicked. Like I said, I sort of felt like I was cheating or something even though I knew I wasn't... and mostly just because you didn't know who or what was going on." Pausing as the cat jumped down, he oomfed and then settled again. "But I feel better now, knowing it's not a secret from either of you."

"Just one of the things we didn't foresee that you'd need to feel okay with the whole thing. So... emotionally, you were talking about wanting to discuss something?"

Die was silent for a few moments before offering, "You know I'm an affectionate person and I just sort of came to the realization that I could-"

She held up her finger. "Remember I don’t want to know exact emotions of how you feel about him. That's one thing I'm hard on with this. But let's see if this covers it. You sort of realized you could care about two people in some way or other and you just want to make sure that's okay. Close?" At his nod, she patted his thigh and flopped back, one leg dangling off the couch. "It's fine, Die. I can't expect either of us to be involved with someone else and not feel anything. We're human, after all. You're allowed to feel whatever you feel for whoever you feel it for. I'm not in the business of restricting things like that."

"And uh... what do we do about the holidays that are coming? All the events you'll both likely be at? How am I supposed to act?"

"That's for you to decide, darling. If you want to split holidays up or just try to involve us both, I think I can handle that. But you need to talk to him, too. He can't be the third wheel on those decisions."

"What about your other partner?"

"We're still just dating on a superficial level. It won't be a worry this year I don't think. I'll just tell him I have plans if I do and if I don't, I'll see if he'd like to do something."

Die shifted himself upright, leaning back and reaching to adjust his bracelets. "Okay. I feel much better about all of this now."

"Now that I didn't flip out, you mean?"

"Yeah, mostly that." Die chuckled. "I really was half afraid of unreasonable things."

"Of course you were, you're a noob." She laughed and pushed herself off the couch. "Too tired or want to play a game?" She was already unraveling the Playstation controller as she spoke, knowing the answer even before Die enthusiastically jumped at the opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nearly two weeks since Die had been home. For a while, he'd kept himself busy tidying up everything from the tour, getting all of his clothing washed or dry cleaned and then turning in his boots to be polished up before he moved on to the bills and maintenance around his home. In the downtime, he went on dates with Kioko and spent a few late nights in her bed.

The days drew past and Die found himself aching more and more for Kyo's presence as well. He had only texted him a handful of times and each time had been fairly late at night, just before Kyo usually went to sleep, so it had been brief conversations. 

He knew he didn't have to make up excuses to see him, but he felt awkward telling Kioko that he needed a day to himself. And, slowly, he began to grow antsy, distressed each time he turned on his phone and saw Kyo's name on his message list. Finally, he found a morning he was alone and made himself ready to go out. He took a long bath, scrubbing himself clean in every way, packing a small bag of items in case Kyo didn't have them, and dressed himself up nicely. He planned on surprising the vocalist, just showing up and taking him on day out on the town, so to speak.

He'd just righted himself from putting on his boots when there was a knock on the door. Die stepped forward and pulled it open, surprise filtering across his face, and then disappointment hot on its heels. There stood his girlfriend and that meant he'd need to cancel his plans with Kyo and get his brain in gear for something else entirely. He pulled his bag back off his shoulder and put it on the hook before moving to gesture her inside.

Once she was in, he knelt back down and began unlacing his boots, doing his best to get himself out of his current mindset as he did.

Kioko reached down, gently threading a hand through his hair. "You okay?"

Die glanced back up at her and then back down at his shoes. "Doing okay. You?" It was a good way to skirt the question, answer one similar to it, and move on without making drama out of him lying or anything else.

"Not what I mean, Die... you seemed... I don't know." She lightly tugged a strand of hair. "Were you going out or coming back in?"

He paused, his hands having just unlaced the first boot and he closed his eyes for a second. "Was about to go out."

"So... why are you taking off your shoes?"

He opened his eyes again and shifted to remove the boot, kneeling again to start on the second one. "You're here?" he wasn't quite sure what answer was warranted here.

"You're very literal today." She settled on the little step beside him and reached to touch his hand, holding it still for a moment. "Just talk to me. You seem upset."

Die abandoned his boots for the moment, turning his hand over to squeeze hers. "Just was going somewhere, but it's okay. There was no solid plans, so it's fine." He reached for her then, sliding his hand over her cheek and leaning in to kiss her. 

But she pressed her finger to his lips and held him at bay, studying his face. "Communication is key here. I need to know what's going on to move forward, darling."

"I was going out. I'm not now." He looked vaguely confused. It wasn't the hardest concept in the world to understand.

"But you had plans before."

"And now I have different ones." He shrugged.

"You're trying to act nonchalant about it, but trust me, you're an open book, Die. When you first saw me, you looked like someone kicked a puppy in front of you. I'm trying to get you to stand up for yourself and what you need, but you're just caving to me for whatever reason."

Die pulled back and just stared at her for a long moment. "Fine. I was going to see him for the first time since we got back. But he didn't know that, so it doesn’t matter now, it's fine. I wasn't going to say anything because it's not fair to you, but you're basically making me."

"So defensive." She leaned forward a bit, her hands on her jean-clad knees. "Why is this the first time you'll be seeing him since you got back?"

He opened his mouth, intending to give a long-winded answer, but decided better of it. "No time until now."

"Because I was around all the time." She finished it for him and then reached to pat his knee. "You can't neglect one of us for the other. That goes both ways, Die. You're ditching him for me and that's not fair to him." She stood up and moved to the door, holding the handle for a moment. "Just tell me you need a day when you do, okay? I'm not going to flip out on you or something."

"You haven't seen your guy since I've been back," Die pointed out, quietly.

"Oh yes I have. Twice, if you really wanted to know."

Die blinked and then sort of sagged. "I just..." he reached down to get his shoelaces, not sure what direction to proceed with them now, "miss him," he finally ended lamely, not wanting to get too descriptive.

"Yeah, I figured you would have seen him by now." She offered him a smile. "I was just stopping by to see if you wanted breakfast anyway, not to dominate your whole day again. I got places to be." She turned the knob. "That said, you have places to be, too. So go get him, tiger." She opened the door. "Breakfast Wednesday?" The idea was subtle, the offer to plan things again rather than just assume on the air for him to decide from there.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Die replied quietly. He felt like he should apologize, but he knew, on the other hand, that he shouldn't. Instead, he waited it out, watching her go and then hurriedly tied up his shoes, picking back up his bag and turning on his alarm. Bolting out of the flat, he made his way to his car, not wanting to get sweaty on the ride over if possible.

Even as he slipped behind the wheel, he started to feel a bit more comfortable. She hadn't seemed mad and overall everything had been genuine. He really wasn't doing anything wrong, it was just stumbling blocks of someone a bit unfamiliar with the territory and he simply needed to navigate them in the right order. 

Nearly half an hour later, he pulled onto Kyo's street, finding his driveway and pulling into it. He was glad, in a way, that Kyo had moved from the apartment he'd once had and into a small townhouse. It was only a single bedroom, but it had a huge bath and an entire huge kitchen, dining room, and living area. Very western in style, honestly. Die had only been in his home once and he'd loved the way it was set up so much it had inspired him to find his own flat at the time.

He pulled himself out of the car and headed to the door, bag over his shoulder. He rang the bell and then waited, feeling silly since he'd forgotten his jacket. One more push of the bell and finally, he saw a light flick on through the front window and then heard the latch being released and the alarm turned off. The door opened and Kyo stepped back, looking a bit groggy, gesturing him in.

Die stepped inside and gave him a grin, looking at his sleep-rumpled lover. Kyo just stared at him and then shook his head. "So he finally shows up... and it has to be at holy-shit-o'clock."

The guitarist's smile faded and he looked ashamed as he knelt to take off his shoes. "I know it's a shallow excuse, but I wasn't sure how allowed I was to balance my time. But she and I have talked and I know where I stand now." He popped off the first boot and then moved in for the second one. "I wish I'd known sooner. I missed you like hell."

Kyo stared at him for a few more seconds and then huffed. "I have to piss. Make yourself at home." And with that, he was off, heading up the stairs toward the bathroom.

Die quickly got his boot off and picked up the bag again, heading up the stairs, taking them two at a time and then making a bee-line past the bathroom and into Kyo's bedroom. He tossed the bag down and then slid onto the bed, stretching out and waiting on Kyo, curled up next to the vocalist's warm spot on the bed.

Once Kyo was done in the bathroom, he came into the bedroom and just stopped, studying Die for a moment. "That horny? What? She not giving you any?"

Die looked slightly affronted and then shook his head. "If it were about sex, would I be clothed?"

All the fight seemed to go out of Kyo then, the smaller man deflating and then making his way across the room, sliding into bed and scooting over until he was against Die's side, the guitarist's hand on his hip and the covers over them both. They were quiet for a few minutes until Kyo offered a quiet, "Honestly, I don't know why I was so upset with you. I know I'm the fuck on the side and I-"

"You're not." Die tugged Kyo closer and sighed softly. "You're honestly not. I care about you and I really did miss you a hell of a lot. She came over this morning as I was leaving to come over here and I guess I looked wounded when I opened the door and she was there. I felt like I had to cave to her, but we talked it through and I'm allowed to choose what I'm doing and when. We all just need to start planning things out on specific dates and times." He reached to stroke through Kyo's hair. "It was so good on tour... holding you in my arms, having you there for me each night." He closed his eyes.

"She'd give you the same," Kyo returned softly, his voice holding no malice, only simple fact.

"No, actually, it's nothing like the same. You're two different people from whom I get two very different things and I feel like I'm a little bit different with each of you, too." After a small pause, he asked, "What do you get from being with me?"

"Someone to keep the fucked up things in my head at bay." Silence filled the air between them until Kyo murmured, "When we're like this, I'm calmer. I can be who I want to be instead of who I become. My mind doesn't go to the places it sometimes does when you're around. And I can't deny the sex is fucking amazing."

Chuckling, Die leaned down and caught Kyo's lips with his own, kissing him gently and then releasing his lips, though he still remained right close to him. "You make me accept a piece of myself I can't anywhere else. You bring me happiness and warmth and creativity. And you make me want to fuck like I'm twenty again."

Kyo's lips twitched up at the corners and he reached for Die's hand, drawing it down over his stomach and then pushing it into his sleep pants, guiding the guitarist's fingers to wrap around his cock. "Just knowing you’re here did this to me."

"Thought you didn't want to fuck," Die teased, his hand stroking over Kyo's cock eagerly, unwilling to let go once he'd been granted such explicit access. 

"Shut up and put your mouth to better use."

"Oh, bossy today?"

Kyo let out a laugh. "It's worth a try to see if you'll do it." He reached to rest his hand on Die's neck. "I've wanted you so bad. Thought about you every night... and twice when you texted me I was jacking off, thinking about you. You've got good sense on that one."

"Tell me what you were thinking about."

"First time... your mouth on my dick."

"Mmm..." Die shifted beneath the covers, sliding down under and then struggling out of his shirt, shoving it back out and leaning down over Kyo's lap, licking at the tip of his prick. "And how was it?"

"I gagged you on it until you were choking," Kyo returned, his voice slightly breathless. "I wouldn't actually do-" he let out a sharp gasp as Die plunged down on his dick, taking him in deep and actually gagging lightly since he'd not worked up to it. "Oh fuck!" Kyo grabbed Die's hair and held on for dear life as the guitarist bobbed on his dick, repeatedly shoving down too far, too fast and making gagging noises until he had to stop, wiping his mouth and then emerging from beneath the blankets. He worked to unfasten his pants, pushing them and his boxers down and struggling out of them until he was left naked. 

Straddling Kyo, Die slid down until he was pressed against him, his own length hard between them as he rocked back on Kyo's cock. "I want to feel your cock in me." It was spit it out now or never admit it. A fire burned in the pit of his stomach for the other man and he couldn't deny it in any way. 

Kyo tugged him down and kissed him hard before asking, "Have you ever put anything in yourself?"

Die nodded a little, his cheeks flushing faintly. He didn't specify anything, but Kyo seemed to have other ideas. "What was it and how long ago was the last time?"

"I'd rather not say since it's not uh... proper to put there. But the last time was last week." He ducked his head, looking down at his dick as he arched his hips, the swollen flesh sliding over Kyo's toned abdomen. 

"How big in comparison to me?"

"Smaller."

"Larger than two fingers?"

"Yes." Die could feel his face honestly burning up now. "Not by much."

"And do you prep yourself for that or just take it?"

"Just take it."

Kyo moaned, shoving his hand under the pillows and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He squirted some onto his fingers and then some on his palm. Reaching under Die, he lubed up his dick and then shifted his hand up to press two fingers at the guitarist's entrance. He massaged around the puckered entrance, Die instantly trying to push back on his fingers, and he chuckled. "Eager... you really want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Yes," Die breathed out.

"You want my hard cock in your tight hole, fucking you until you can't help but cum?"

Die moaned loudly, his hips jerking as Kyo plunged two fingers into him. "Keep talking to me like that!"

"Is this getting you off? These dirty words being spoken to you?" Kyo's fingers moved in and out of Die's body, fucking him with them as he kept talking. "Does it make your cock harder?" Die kept nodding and Kyo kept playing with him until he finally had him accepting his fingers like they were meant to go there in the first place. Pulling free, he added some lube to his dick and then helped Die shift back to press against it. "I'm gonna give you what you want. A good hard dicking if you can just take me in. Think you can do that?"

Die pushed back against him, finally shifting around enough that he started to slide down on his length when he relaxed a bit. "O-oh my god!" He tilted his hips slightly, his prick flexing hard between his legs, trembling as he took every last inch of Kyo inside of himself. Reaching back, he held onto Kyo's leg, starting to move himself on his dick, not even remotely able to stop himself. He was trembling already, his balls drawn up tight and decidedly on the verge of orgasm from just this simple action.

"You're beautiful. So needy and taking my cock like a fucking champ. No one's ever taken me so easily." Kyo wet his lips and then reached to touch the tip of Die's cock. "You should see yourself, you're leaking you wanted my dick so bad." He licked away what he'd gotten on his finger and then took Die's cock in hand, squeezing and then starting to jack him off. "Ride me until you lose it. I need to see you cum and then I'll fuck you into the mattress until I fill your hole and lick it all back out."

That set Die off something awful. He began a near-crazed rhythm, fucking himself on Kyo's dick with abandon, the bed creaking as he moved. Even as he started to shoot, covering Kyo's belly in his offering, he didn't stop moving, the feeling of Kyo's dick moving in and out of his asshole far too addictive for him to want to end it there.

It was Kyo who finally had to flip him over and climb over him, straddling his legs and sinking his cock back into Die, holding him pinned by his upper back, his other hand lightly on the back of Die's head as he plunged into him again and again. "I'm fucking you so damn hard! You like it, you like my cock in your asshole so much you couldn't even stop after you'd jizzed yourself. God, Die, you're so sexy." Kyo let out a growl, his cock hardening that last bit right before orgasm. "I'm gonna fill your asshole with it. Are you ready? Clench around me if you're ready for it."

Die's passage clamped down on Kyo and the vocalist snarled as he shoved in twice more, pulsing out cum into Die's body. No sooner had he finished than he was out and moving down Die's body. He spread his cheeks and hissed out, "Push it back out so I can lick it up. I'm a fucking whore for this."

Grunting, Die pushed a bit, feeling the warm trickle of cum leaking back out of him and then the flat of Kyo's tongue lapping it up. His hips began to buck and he found that after a few moments, he was honest to god fucking the bed, needing to get off again, horny as all hell. That tongue invaded his him and he lost it with a sharp cry, his hips jerking hard against the bed as he started to cum into the sheets.

Panting and slightly stunned, Die sort of slid downward into his own filth, breathing out the softest of laughs. "Holy-"

"-Shit," Kyo finished, sliding onto the bed beside him and reaching over to lightly mess his hand through Die's hair. "Don't ditch me for weeks at a time, yeah?"

It may have seemed an awkward segue for most people, but it really wasn't for Kyo and after years of knowing him, Die moved along with the transition quite easily. "I won't. I don't want to." He reached over and took Kyo's hand in his own, holding it loosely as he closed his eyes, snuggling into the warmth of Kyo's bed and smelling the other in the pillow he had his face pressed against. "Never again."

"Balance, Die... it's the only way for this. And I'm glad you're realizing it early on, it's easier this way for everyone." Kyo tugged the covers up and murmured, "Now... I need two hours more sleep, minimum. Then I'm all yours."

"Can do. If you wake up first, wake me back up. I think we both need a shower or something."

Kyo's response was a loud yawn as he curled up and closed his eyes, his body relaxing fairly quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain pattered against the window over the bed, the occasional sound of the branches of the tree just outside scraping past the side of the house interspersing here and there. The bed creaked and Die let out the smallest of whimpers. A warm body settled next to him, pulling him close beneath the covers and he eased himself around. Maybe to some it would seem like he was having issues with the storm brewing outside his windows, but in truth it was something else entirely. 

Die regularly had trouble sleeping, nightmares plaguing him to the point that he'd spend days on end not sleeping just to avoid them. The only time he slept soundly was when someone was there to calm them away in the midst of the night, otherwise it was always a night filled with sweat-inducing nightmares and horrified gasps that woke him only to leave him clutching his covers in some vain hope that it would help to calm him back down. When he was honest, it was usually only with a few shots of liquid courage that he managed to slide between his own covers at night and even attempt to rest. 

Warm fingers pushed into his hair and Die's breathing eased up a bit, his eyelids fluttering faintly before he finally started breathing right again, going nearly limp to the touch. The gentle caresses continued until he finally drifted back off to sleep, his body relaxing in a way that told just how exhausted he'd been.

Hours later, morning light filtered in through the same window, spreading warmth over the bed and finally waking Die once it reached his exposed hands. Rolling over, he found Kyo behind him and he couldn't help but smile as he reached out to gently trace over the stubble that had formed over the vocalist's top lip. The little hairs poked at the pad of his thumb and he finally traded his finger for his mouth, leaning down and capturing Kyo's lips in a gentle kiss. 

Once Kyo's eyelids opened, Die pulled back and smiled down at him. "Hey, you're not who I fell asleep with," he murmured, amusement evident in his voice.

"Mmm... nope." Kyo stretched, a few joints popping as he did, and then settled back down. "She called me from your phone and asked me to come help." He stifled a yawn and rubbed his face against Die's arm before giving up and actually yawning. Once he'd smacked his lips a few times, he offered, "She said you were doing the night terror thing again and she couldn't get you to calm down."

Die frowned a little and then nodded. "I didn't know she cou-"

Kyo held up a finger and shook his head. "Nah, she said it's usually fine, but it was really bad. By the time I got here," another yawn and some more lip smacking, "you had wound yourself up in all the covers and the bed was drenched in sweat. She said you actually kept crying out and she couldn't even wake you up... which was true, I tried a few times and the only thing you responded to was once I got in bed with you." Kyo shrugged. "Not all that surprising... you know my touch better than you think."

Die arched an eyebrow at him and then waved his hand a little. "Do elaborate on that."

"The nights you'd start in on the bus... I always either woke you up or gave up and lay down with you until you calmed down again." Kyo shrugged. "No biggie, but it was better than a thrashing, nearly screaming bandmate on the bus, so no one said anything."

"Ah..." Die winced as he rolled over and everything felt like he'd run a 5k before waking up. "Did you two... see each other then?"

"Yeah, it wasn't anything big though. I showed up, she let me in, and she made sure it worked before leaving and locking everything up." Kyo sat up and muttered, "Fuckin' bladder, hang on."

Rather than hanging on, Die just wandered after him, skirting past Kyo as he stopped by the toilet and pulled the front of his sweat pants down to start urinating. Die stepped into the shower and tossed his clothing back out, turning on the water and stepping back away from it so it could warm up as he relieved his own aching bladder. "Well... thank you. Did she seem mad?"

"Nope, just like she really wanted to sleep." Kyo laughed. "Can't blame her, it was three in the morning by the time she called me." He flushed and closed the lid, settling down on it as Die finally stepped under the shower spray and started to wash up. "Also, you kick like a fuckin' pro, so her shins were probably very glad to let me take their place."

Die winced, taking a mouthful of water and spitting it out before moving to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He added conditioner and then began down his body with his shower gel, chuckling to himself when his body began responding to his own touch.

"What?"

"Routines die hard," Die offered, a grin on his lips as he pulled back the shower curtain enough to show Kyo his erection. He didn't feel the need to elaborate more than that, knowing the other could add two and two and actually come up with four.

"Don't let me stop your routine," Kyo returned. "I don't require always being involved. Besides... you know I like to watch."

"Hard to see through the shower curtain, you know."

"Then get done with the shower and then I get to make you jerk off somewhere you haven't in this house."

"That's a bit more difficult than you'd think."

"No it's not, you're just not thinking hard enough. Bedroom off limits, bathroom too. Living room couch, nope. Now, where else have you?"

"I'm going to leave that to your imagination," Die returned, laughing as he rinsed off one last time and then turned off the shower. He shoved the curtain back and reached for a towel, but Kyo beat him to it and stared right at his face as he tucked it under his arm and tilted his head at Die. "What you gonna do now, wet boy?"

"Oh, that's easy." Die got out and plopped himself right in Kyo's lap without even hesitating. He began to wriggle around, heedless of what else he was exciting in the process.

Kyo groaned as Die rubbed against his cock, pushing his hips up as he started to get hard from the friction. He shoved the towel around Die and began vigorously drying him off, grabbing his dick a few dozen times in the process before he pushed Die off his lap and against the wall, drying the guitarist's ass and spreading it open to stare at his tight hole. He ditched the towel on the floor and knelt on it, reaching under Die to fondle his sac as he pushed his face between his cheeks and began licking at his asshole.

Die's palm slapped the wall and he cursed, pushing his ass back toward Kyo, eager to take what he was being given without question.

Kyo flicked his tongue around the area and then speared his tongue into Die a few times before he pulled back and bit lightly at Die's ass cheek as he hissed, "Work your cock for me. I want to feel you jacking off."

The guitarist was quick to obey, sliding his hand around his dick and starting in on himself in a way that made it quite clear he'd been holding back.

Kyo listened to the sound of Die's hand on his dick for a moment before he spread his cheeks again and began lapping at his hole in the way that made Die squirm the most. "Dirty," Kyo rasped out between licks, "you love it so much."

"I do, fuck, I do!" Die pushed eagerly back toward Kyo until the vocalist grabbed his hips and held him firmly still, growling a little to keep him in place as he ate his ass like he'd never tasted anything so good in his life. His own dick was tenting out his sweats something awful, but he ignored it for the time being in favor of wanting Die to lose it all over his bathroom wall from nothing but what they were doing.

Kyo pulled away long enough to snarl out, "Fuckin' love eating you out," before shoving his face back down and lapping eagerly at Die's entrance.

It was that comment that forced Die over the edge. His touches faltered and then stopped for a second as he trembled. Three more quick jerks and the first shot of cum was wrenched from his body at the same moment as he cried out.

Kyo pulled back to watch Die paint the wall and floor with his jizz, holding his hand under Die to catch the final drops as Die squeezed the from his dick. Reaching up, the vocalist slid the sticky fluid over Die's puckered entrance and then stood, freeing his cock in the same motion. He didn't even hesitate, pulling Die to where he needed him and then pressing the head of his dick against Die's hole. He felt the flutter of Die's muscles and then he was sliding in, slowly, slowly pushing forward. "Ah, God, Die, you're fucking taking my prick so easy."

Die panted, pushing back toward Kyo to get him in him faster. He clung to the edge of the shower frame as he pushed back on him and then began to move, unable to stop himself from doing it, fucking himself on Kyo's dick. "Feel so good," he panted out.

"Oh yeah? You like taking me after you've cum then?"

"Y-yes!"

"I'll remember that," Kyo hissed out. He pulled out after a few dozen thrusts and tugged Die around, tossed the towel on the toilet lid and urged him to straddle the toilet seat and then lean forward so his butt was exposed. Once he had him in place, he settled behind him and slid forward, pressing his dick into Die's slightly gaped hole. He only put in the first few inches, watching as he rocked and his dick slid in and out of Die's ass. "God yeah, how do you like this one, Die?"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me. More! I need more, please."

Kyo reached up and took a handful of Die's hair, leaning forward, his lips pressing against Die's ear as he began to snap his hips, all of his core strength coming into play with the position. "Like this?" Die whimpered and Kyo pulled his hair, panting hot against his ear and then licked it. "Or like this?"

"T-that one," Die stammered out, his cock already hardening again, arousal swimming through him in ways he wasn't entirely sure he had ever imagined possible.

"Oh yeah, you like a hot dicking, don't you? Makes you fuckin' crazy for it." Kyo braced himself on the counter with his free hand and once he got Die to shift with him, he lifted up from the seat a bit and began to actually pound into Die's asshole, the sound of slick flesh on flesh echoing in the small room. "Take it," he hissed as he watched their bodies join again and again.

With a grunt, he pulled out, his cock jumping a few times, a single squirt of cum spraying across the towel. He hissed and remained still, tensed and trembling for a few seconds. Once he was sure he wasn't going to fully orgasm, he shoved back in and let go of Die's hair, holding his shoulder instead for more leverage. He fucked him hard and fast, his balls dragging over the towel and the cum he'd just spent on it, arousing him further. He could feel Die shaking slightly and he growled out, "You're about to cum again."

Shuddering, Die panted out, "Yes, god yes I am. You feel so good in me."

"Hold onto it for me. I want you to put it in my ass. Just the tip and then fuckin' lose it." Kyo panted as he fucked Die harder, basically humping him now as his body began to tense in preparation for his orgasm. And then it was happening and he honestly thought he was going to lose consciousness for a moment as it hit him. First darkness and then intense pleasure followed by his cock filling Die's asshole.

A few more small thrusts and he was out, stumbling back and grabbing the wall for support. He turned and did his best to present himself. "Now, Die, fuck now."

Die rocked back on the towel, pushing Kyo's cum back out onto the soft fabric. Once he was sure he left most of it there, he dragged himself back over it, lubing his cock with it. He moved behind Kyo and spread his cheeks, sliding the length of his dick over his asshole to spread Kyo's self-made lube and then pushed the head against the tight bud. All at once, he was being welcomed into Kyo's body and then, with a few moans, he humped against him. All it took was a few seconds before he was ready and he shuddered and then threw his head back, pushing all the way into Kyo without really intending to. The movement was the final hurdle and he began to lose it, hot cum spurting into Kyo's passage as he remained still, simply trembling behind him as he lost it.

Kyo breathed out a contented sigh as he felt Die spasm. After a few moments, Die pulled out and reached to rub his fingers over Kyo's hole, feeling his cum seeping back out. "I mean it when you say you make me fuck like I'm twenty again."

The vocalist let out a quiet laugh, managing to drag himself into the shower stall and then sliding down the wall, settling on the floor, pushing a hand through his hair. "You're not the only one."

"Shower and then more sleep? I'm exhausted after last night."

"I couldn't walk somewhere further than that if you paid me." Kyo reached to turn on the water, hissing when the first bit was cold, though it settled to warm after a few moments. He reached for Die's hand as the guitarist settled next to him on the floor. "Take me to your favorite restaurant today."

"Only if you take me to yours on Thursday." Die leaned in and kissed him gently, a smile on his lips. He was definitely getting used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

Die closed the door behind himself, leaning back against it, a small smile on his face. He'd spent the day out with Kyo, taking him out to eat and then they'd run errands together. Granted, that wasn't exciting in and of itself. But the fact that he'd gotten a message that asked if he could come back to his own flat for the evening, alone, had him smiling. Sharing a day between his two lovers was a balancing act for sure, but one well worth the benefits. 

He'd been feeling a little bit better about everything since Kioko had finally given in and shown Die a photo of the guy she was seeing to put his mind at ease that there really was someone else. Every once in a while, she gave him little tidbits about how far things had progressed and it relaxed him in a lot of ways, just knowing he wasn't the only one serious about the other person.

Dropping his keys on the little silver plate, he locked the door and then shed his bag, jacket, and finally his tennis shoes. He left the oversized sweater on even though some days he would have shed it and gone to get a simple t-shirt, knowing she was likely already here. Stepping out of the foyer, he called, "Hey, I'm here!"

Her tinkling laugh sounded from the bedroom. "Then get in here already."

Die padded down the hallway, a little smirk on his lips, a small flame already alight in his gut, telling him he might just be getting some. But when he walked into the room, his heart slammed against his ribcage and he swallowed hard. Kioko sat on the edge of his bed, one leg daintily crossed over the other, white stockings on her legs, the lace tops stopping at mid-thigh. A lacy white thong covered her just barely and he could tell she'd waxed today because it was completely free of hair down below. Her chest was bare, a silver chain crossing between her breasts and around the sides of her body, a chiffon white scarf topping it all off, the ends falling down her back and over her shoulder. "Holy-" Die breathed out, just staring at her for a few seconds.

He'd never thought something like that would do it for him, but it most certainly did. No one ever offered to wear naughty lingerie for him and he'd never thought about requesting it. But now, the surge or arousal that slammed through him left him with the knowledge that this was definitively up his alley. 

She pushed herself up off the bed and sauntered past him to where she'd removed the ornate mirror he'd had in the hallway for lack of a better place to put it and placed it on the floor. The big wooden frame was nearly two thirds her size and when she sank to her knees in front of it, it came up past her head. Spreading her thighs, she slowly eased the fabric of the thong to the side, exposing herself to his view in the mirror, her fingers dipping down and inside of her folds for a moment before she pulled them free and showed him just how wet she was. "I need you naked and behind me, right now, Die."

He didn't even question it, there was nothing in him that could have. Off came the sweater and then his black cargo pants went next, socks and briefs not far behind, revealing he was definitely already aroused by this concept. Even as he slid to his knees on the plush carpet behind her, she took hold of the top of the mirror, holding onto the ornate wood, her breasts nearly grazing the mirror. "Will you follow everything I tell you to do?"

"Yes," Die breathed out, his hands sliding lightly over her hips and down across the stockings. 

"Take me, but I want you to draw it out and I'm going to need you to be a complete narcissist for this. Watch yourself fucking me in the mirror, enjoy it, get off on it. See your cock sliding into me and the way your huge hands slide over my skin."

"I can do that," Die breathed out, pressing his lips to her neck as he pulled her hips back, tensing his cock and then pushing up into her body with one solid thrust. He groaned at how slick and warm she was, eternally fascinated by the differences between sex with either gender. He slid his arm around her abdomen, splaying his fingers out over her belly and staring into the mirror for a moment, watching his own face as he thrust in, the pleasure that crossed over his features and just how much of an open book he really was.

His gaze flicked to hers, but she was looking down to where his cock entered her body, the lewd act portrayed in the mirror for them both to see. He shifted them both back, pulling her thighs apart even more as he fucked up into her body, watching his cock sink into her wet slit again and again. Excitement buzzed through his veins and he moved them again, urging her forward again and pulling out so that his dick only grazed over her clit with each movement he made, his hands coming to lightly cup her breasts as he gazed at their reflections. 

In his head, a myriad of lewd acts slid past, things he could make her do in front of the mirror and things he himself could do. But he spoke none of them. When he looked back at his own face, he found a dirty little smirk on his lips and a flush was fast to follow, embarrassment at just how open he was with his thoughts in these moments.

"That's right, Die," she breathed out. "You show every dirty detail on your face. Someone could record only your face and they'd know exactly what was happening. Your features and emotions alone are a porno."

He cursed under his breath, sliding back into her body and starting to thrust vigorously for a few seconds. He settled down and moved his hand down over her thigh and down to thumb her clit as gently as he could manage in this position. She strained into his hand and he watched her hips move, her chest rise and fall as he pleasured her. And then, finally, his hand slid up over her throat, cupping, but not squeezing. He pushed his fingers back to feel his own cock going into her body and then moaned, unable to hold it back as he felt the way his cock pushed past his fingers and into her depths again and again. "I like that," he offered quietly.

Kioko leaned her head back on his shoulder, moving her hips in circles as he fucked up into her. "When you start cumming, pull out and watch yourself do it, baby. I think you'll like the way your face looks when you're getting off."

"If you keep talking like that," Die gasped out, his fingertips pressing lightly over her neck, "I'm gonna lose it sooner than you'd like."

"That's okay. I'm gonna sit on your fucking face once you cum."

Die growled at the idea of having her finally do what he'd asked her for numerous times and he eagerly changed their positions, his hand holding onto the top of the mirror as he pulled her into the position that felt best to sink his dick into her with and then really started going at her, watching in the mirror as his muscles strained. His eyes slid down to his cock ramming up into her body and he watched avidly until he was ready to burst. His eyes flicked up to his own face, seeing the bliss painted there and the sparkle in his eyes. He watched as he started to cum, his features transforming and then his head fell back as he pulled out. Forcing the issue, he looked toward the mirror again, watching as he painted the lower portion with his cum from between her legs, his cock twitching with each spurt, the little bit he'd released in her dripping back out and onto his dick.

He let out a throaty moan, collapsing back on the floor and holding out his arms. "Come here. Let me eat you out, darlin'."

She shifted over him, straddling his shoulders and then settled over his head. He leaned up and licked across her slit, tasting himself there, and licking out his own drops of cum and then delving in for more. He parted her lips with his fingers and flicked his tongue over her clit, swirling his tongue in the shapes of a foreign alphabet, watching her squirm above him. Finally, he shoved his tongue up inside of her dripping cunt, lapping up her juices until she couldn't stand it, grabbing the dresser and pressing down against him, rocking her hips. 

Die reached up and grabbed her hips, holding her down on him and reveled in it. This was what he'd wanted. Her unadulterated lust, her hips grinding hard, suffocating in her pussy as she got off. The more she rocked, he harder her held her down against himself, his dick harder than it had been even before they'd started fucking. And then she was cumming, her body spasming and her cries echoing through the house. 

The moment she collapsed to the side, Die rolled over on top of her and slid between her thighs, eager, but waiting a moment. "Please, I'm so hard again..."

She grabbed his arms and tugged him down. "Then f-fuck me," she gasped out. "Do it hard and quick."

He didn't waste a single second, shoving into her body and picking up a pace that was nothing if not frenzied. His hands roamed her body as he took her and when he peaked the second time, he didn't hesitate to pull out and let himself lose it across the carpet instead of inside of her. 

He took a few moments to ease himself down before he stood up and helped her from the floor, helping her to the bed and settling down beside her, his hand on her hip as he watched her just lay there. "You're gorgeous."

"Flatterer," Kioko breathed out, turning a grin on him. "Anyone would be gorgeous in your eyes, it's just who you are."

"Mmm... maybe so, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are." Die grinned back at her, his finger finding the tip of her nose, lightly swiping it before he rolled over and let her curl up with her cheek on his chest, her fingers idly playing in the trimmed thatches of his pubic hair. "Careful or you'll wake it up again. You know how I am."

"Easy?" She laughed, obviously teasing. "Or, I'm sorry, always interested. Is that better?"

"Nah, easy was the true one there. Always easy to get a rise." He chuckled and pushed one hand into her hair, fiddling with her scarf with the other. "I dunno to what I owe this, but I greatly enjoyed it."

"I thought it was well past time you got what you'd been asking for and so I got what I wanted at the same time. I like dressing up for you and I like feeling like I'm tangled up in your universe, unable to escape... not that I want to."

Die shifted them again, lifting her thigh and running his fingertips over her pussy, a smirk on his lips. "I liked you fucking my face and I enjoyed you in this lingerie more than I realized I would. I've got a major thing for it on you."

She captured his wrist and rubbed herself against his hand for a moment before pulling it away and sitting up. "There's a food related surprise in the kitchen if you think you can drag yourself away from my pussy long enough."

Laughing, Die got up and found his underwear and then his pants, pulling them on. He picked up his sweatshirt, but went to the bathroom first, quickly washing up his face and hands before he tugged on the warm fabric and padded down the hallway after her. 

She'd acquired a robe from somewhere and was seated at the kitchen table when Die came in, miso ramen on the table for him. "I ate already, but it's your favorite."

He beamed at her, settling down and taking a bite, feeling like he'd found heaven in the hot liquid. "You're amazing."

"I try, baby, I try." She grinned at him and he couldn't even remotely stop himself from mirroring the look. He was nothing short of blessed between Kioko and Kyo and he damn well knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Die's hips lifted slightly off the couch as he stretched, muscles tensing before he settled back against the fabric once more. One hand came over his mouth to stifle a yawn that managed to escape despite his best efforts. He shifted around, getting seated better so that maybe he'd stop feeling so drowsy. He glanced to the side, watching Kioko send yet another text. The way she'd been tilting her phone slightly away from him told him that she was texting her boyfriend and it sort of amused him that she was hiding it like that.

Still... they were supposed to be watching this movie... that no one seemed to care about. Die found it boring and she obviously found her phone far more entertaining. He finally stood up, tilting this way and that in an attempt to get himself to wake up before padding over to the small booze cabinet and pouring himself two fingers of whiskey. He downed it and then carried the glass to the kitchen, leaving it there and bringing back a can of coffee.

He curled up on the couch once again and picked up the remote, pulling up the channel selection screen, the boring movie's audio still playing. He scrolled through until he found something that made him smirk to himself, flicking the selector bar down to that channel and then pressing enter. It arrived to the new channel and there sat Kyo from the evening before, giving an interview to the guy across from him.

Instantly, Kioko looked up, studying the screen and then giving Die the side-eye treatment, obviously trying to gauge why he'd put it on. Snorting, Die gestured toward the TV. "I knew it'd get your attention and that movie was boring as shit." He moved to change the channel, but she reached over and plucked the remote from his hand, putting it on the other side of herself before grinning at him. "Now you have to watch it."

Rolling his eyes, Die settled back. "Yeah, like that's some form of torture."

"Didn't say it was," she returned, turning her phone toward him and showing him a picture of an obviously nude man, only from his abdomen to just above his cock. "That might be though."

"You forget I'm boning a dude as well... it's hardly torture." He pointed at the guy's abs. "But my boyfriend's got better tone, just sayin'."

She let loose a laugh, shaking her head. "The whole world knows what his look like thanks to his undressing on stage. I don't think you could surprise me with anything to do with him."

"Oh... I could. But I won't. Unless, of course, you intend to torture me with that dude's dick pics. In which case, yes, prepare yourself, because I have ammunition." Smirking, Die pulled his phone from his pocket, just holding it. "Are we playing or are we good here?" His tone was obviously teasing and maybe just a bit goading.

"Dickbag, I'm not showing you his junk. Nor do I want to see Kyo's aforementioned junk." Kioko leaned up and kissed Die's jaw before pushing herself up and starting for the bathroom. 

Die watched her in amusement for a few seconds before he offered, "If you'd like to go to him tonight, you can. I won't object."

She paused and turned back to look at him. "I uh... but it's our night."

"And you've been texting him for a while now... and he's sending you nudes. I'm not blind, nor do I mind... but Christ, stop torturing the man." He laughed and waved at her. "Seriously, I'm cool with it and you're both obviously wound up."

Kioko bit her lower lip as she stared at him, her eyes wary as she regarded him.

Sighing, Die moved to get the remote, turning off the volume on the TV. "Remember when you told me I was being silly and it was fine to want to sleep with Kyo?" When she nodded, he continued, "Same thing, darling. So ask him if he wants it - and I promise the answer is going to be yes - and then go have it."

"So eloquent when you want to be," Kioko offered, laughing after a few seconds and then texting for a few moments before shoving her phone in her pocket. "Okay... I'm going." She shot him one last look. "You're sure you-"

"Go!" Die laughed, shaking his head. "Jesus, you wouldn't think it would be so difficult to get you laid. But you'd be wrong." He was grinning ear-to-ear by the time she turned and made off toward the entryway.

The moment the door closed behind her, Die had his phone out, calling Kyo. The other barely had time to answer before Die breathed out, "I want to choke on your cock so bad it hurts."

There was stunned silence and then a moment in which Kyo laughed before he responded, "My mother probably didn’t want to know that, but cool."

Groaning, Die flopped his head back. If his mother was there, then he was in Kyoto and thus nowhere near Die. At least a three hour trip just to get to him. "Fuck, I'm sorry. Just... god, tell her I'm sorry."

"She has the most amused look on her face, I don't think I will." The sound of a door closing greeted Die's ears before Kyo continued. "I'd just told her I had a boyfriend... and then I proceeded to say, oh, hang on, it's Die and answer the phone. So... now she is fully aware who my boyfriend is. Which is fine with me. Easier than telling her later."

"You..." Die sat in silence for a second, "told her about me?" He was so honored that it bled through into his voice quite obviously.

"Naturally. I'm nothing if not bluntly up front with her. She was surprised I had someone steady, but happy."

"Did you tell her it's a poly relationship?"

"Nope... no offense intended on that one. But she's old fashioned and I'm not sure she'd understand the concept of sharing someone like that, you know?"

"Yeah... it was a bit hard for me to get my head around, so I can only imagine." Die turned sideways and flopped over on the couch. "I'm obviously not going to get what I was gunning for... but would it be too awkward to at least listen to me jerk off?"

"Look who's horny as shit. And why, exactly, can you not get what you want?"

"Three hours to get to you and then in the same place as your parents? I'm not a teenager anymore." Die laughed, his hand already groping at his dick through his pants.

"You assume so much. She's here visiting me, in my apartment. I was going to surprise you with her tomorrow actually. But she goes to bed around now anyway, so me bailing wouldn't be horrible."

Die tried and failed to bite back a moan, settling on stuffing his fist against his mouth, his hips arching up from the couch. "Wanna come stick your dick so far down my throat I'm hoarse for a week afterward?"

"Only if you'll fuck me so hard I scream afterward."

"You torture me... god I'm so hard already. Get your ass over here."

Kyo laughed. "One hour." With that, he disconnected the call.

Die whined, grabbing his cock hard and giving it a few good jerks through his pants before easing himself back down on the couch. He turned his head toward the screen, watching as footage of one of their concerts roll across the screen, Kyo's dick tenting his pants out in a near obscene manner. Die whimpered, jerking himself a few more times, his hips arching from the couch.

His phone vibrated and he picked it back up, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the very obvious dick-pic from Kyo. He moaned, opening his jeans and grabbing his cock hard as studied the picture. "Fuck you, Kyo," he muttered to himself, wondering how the hell he was supposed to not jack off with this as his tide-over present.

The entire next hour, Die alternated between jacking off and just lying there, quietly staring at the television screen. He'd get himself nearly to the edge and then stop, gasping, his hand gripping the side of the cushion nearly white-knuckling it until he started to go soft. And then he'd turn his phone back on and stare at the photo Kyo had sent, diligently stroking himself as he imagined doing all sorts of things with his lover's dick until he was about to unload and then stop once more. 

Grabbing himself once more, he finally pushed all of his clothing out of the way and kicked his jeans to the floor, spreading his legs and pushing up off the couch, bare feet supporting him as he jerked himself harshly, the sound of his hand over his cock filling the living room, his panting moans interspersed throughout the act. His orgasm boiled just beneath the surface and he turned his head, shoving his face against the back of the couch as he groaned out the word, "Fuck," over and over, his hips bucking. Saliva smeared across the back of the couch as he opened his mouth and whimpered, imagining Kyo's cock invading his mouth as he did this to himself.

Abruptly, he stopped, his cock straining hard and his hips bucking a few times, even with his hand now gripping the couch. Trembling, he settled back against the couch, forcing his body and mind to calm down just a touch. He bit his lip hard, throwing back his head and groaning.

There were a few seconds of utter nothing and then he felt someone settling over him and he flushed beneath the little smirk that came up almost instantly. His hands reached up to run over the now-familiar body and he found Kyo very naked. Opening his eyes, he took in how aroused his lover was before he flicked his eyes up to meet Kyo's own, finding them alight with desire. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kyo's hand curled around the base of his cock and a moment later, he was sliding inside the other's well-lubed body, the tight heat pulling against his smooth skin as Kyo slid down onto him.

Once he was fully seated on his cock, he began to rock his hips, slowly grinding himself back and forth and a little bit up and down each time. Die's head fell back, his mouth open in a silent moan, the bliss on his face perfectly clear. Kyo's fingers trailed over Die's body, nails lightly scraping over nipples and then his hand settling at the base of Die's throat as he leaned forward for a little bit of leverage, testing the waters. 

Die was quick to moan, the action clearly taking his breath away in a multitude of ways. His hips began to move then, fucking up into Kyo's body, fulfilling his desires with what he'd been presented. It didn't even take a full two minutes before he lost the hour-long battle and began to cum. His back arched and his ass lifted up off the couch, moving Kyo with him as he strained upward. Muscles shifted beneath his skin and tendons strained, and then it hit him, a strangled cry releasing from his body as he shared himself with Kyo in the most intimate of ways.

The moment it was all over, he collapsed back against the couch, panting and dazed, relief rolling over him in waves as he fought to catch his breath. Kyo's hands lightly stroked over his face, neck, and chest, soothing him even as Kyo took over moving, keeping him hard inside of his body. When he opened his eyes, Kyo was staring at him in a way that was so clearly more aroused than he'd ever seen him.

The vocalist reached to cup his cheek, groaning as Die turned his head a little to press a kiss against his palm, licking lightly when he received such a good response to it. Kyo whined and Die moved his hand up to hold Kyo's there, licking and sucking at the flesh presented to him. He nipped softly and Kyo moaned loudly. He flicked a design over his palm and Kyo's hips moved faster, his breath quickening. Moving just a bit further, Die cupped Kyo's hand and moved to his wrist, biting softly and then providing a sucking kiss to the tender flesh.

Kyo's breath hitched and his hips jerked back harshly a few times, impaling him on Die's cock in rapid succession. And then his breath caught entirely and Die shifted his gaze down, watching as Kyo's untouched cock strained hard, the shaft growing obviously harder and slightly thicker as it swelled in preparation for release. It was just one of those things that only happened in the most sincere throes of passion, at just the very moment before he was going to lose it. He bit slightly harder on the skin of his wrist and Kyo's hips jerked as he let out a sound that was nearly a scream, thick spurts of cum shooting out over Die's belly as he strained, his body shaking slightly.

Die stared up at the other, finally letting go of his wrist and grinning, not even holding it back in the least. "That wasn't dick-sucking."

An amused look passed over Kyo's features as he pull off Die's dick and settled back astride him, leaning down to peck him lightly on the lips. "No... it wasn't. But I walked in on exactly what I wanted, so..." 

Die pushed his phone off into the floor and reached up, pulling Kyo down against him entirely, closing his eyes. "Came so hard..."

"I know..." Kyo pushed his hands into Die's hair and kissed him harshly before shifting to just rest on him. "Your dick was just begging for it... I took the initiative. Hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all." And the truth was, he wouldn't mind at all no matter what they'd ended up doing


End file.
